memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rise (episode)
Voyager defends a planet that was being bombarded by asteroids. Summary is protecting the Nezu from an asteroid bombardment. Despite calculations of targeting based on composition, the blast fails to destroy an asteroid. Fortunately, the remaining fragments land in a desert area. But when the next asteroid is scheduled to hit a major city, and a garbled message indicating the asteroids are artificial is received from Dr. Vatm, a scientist on the ground, and Voyager sends three shuttles to the surface to rescue him. The shuttle, piloted by Tuvok and Neelix and accompanied by the Nezu ambassador's assistant Sklar, is forced to make an emergency landing, due to disturbances in the ionosphere. After setting down violently, they are joined by Dr. Vatm (the scientist they were seeking) and Dr. Vatm introduces Hanjuan, a gallicite miner, who saw and heard the shuttle crash. While examining the exterior of the shuttle for damage, Neelix spots an orbital tether nearby (300 km long), and convinces the others that he could repair it from his prior experiences, and use it to get above the planet's ionosphere. Then they would be able to contact Voyager without interference and get beamed aboard. Upon arriving at the base of the tether, the party discovers a woman who had been taking shelter there. She threatens Neelix's life to drive them out, but they manage to convince her they do not want to take her supplies. Voyager, meanwhile, is analyzing a sample of the asteroid to follow up on Dr. Vatm's hunch. Inside is something obviously artificial, apparently a guidance system making them suspicious about the nature of this bombardment. Neelix and the others manage to get only the majority of the systems online before Dr. Vatm attempts to initiate a premature launch. This forces everyone to get in the carriage, and risks the carriage's magnetic cohesion. After Neelix stabilizes it, everyone wants to know why Dr. Vatm did something so foolish and dangerous. Dr. Vatm has refused before to give any information about his discovery, and is just as stubborn not to talk about his haste. As a result, a violent situation erupts and Tuvok must uses his Vulcan strength to resolve it. Dr. Vatm, unfortunately, cannot tell his secret. Minutes later, he goes into shock and dies, but not before managing to mumble that something is on the roof. When Tuvok finds traces of poisonous coolant in his system, he concludes that it was murder, and it was one of them. Neelix insists that they go look on the roof, because of a gut feeling. Tuvok disagrees, believing that that was a delusional mumbling before he died. Neelix insists, and blows up at Tuvok for his Vulcan indifference in their relationship. He even stops the car and says it will go no higher until someone checks the roof. Tuvok eventually goes. When he gets up there, he finds an alien datapad with information on it. As he is examining it, Sklar climbs up to the roof as well, after fighting off Neelix and making him fall from the ladder to the hatch. He fights with Tuvok, getting his phaser and pushing him off. He then climbs back down, and threatens everyone else to get the carriage moving again, but no one can. Neelix is the only one who can control it, and he is in no condition to do so. Neelix does manage to get up and open the door when Tuvok slowly climbs his way to it, and in the ensuing fight he has with with Sklar, Sklar falls out of the carriage. Meanwhile, Voyager sees an alien ship that claims this planet for themselves and fires on it. After diagnosing Neelix with a concussion, Tuvok talks Neelix into finding the strength to get the carriage past the ionosphere. They then contact Voyager, are beamed aboard, and with the information on the PADD, defeat the attacking aliens. Later, Neelix reveals to Lillias that Vatm believed there was a traitor among the Nezu. Tuvok then comes in, saying that she is ready to return to the planet. Lillias gives Neelix a kiss before leaving. The Talaxian and Vulcan then have a talk after she leaves. Tuvok warns Neelix that one day he would have to accept that logic is more acceptable than his "gut". Yet Neelix believes he doesn't want to lose but Tuvok insists that it is irrelevant. Memorable Quotes "I've been assigned to Lieutenant Tuvok's team, and no matter what I do, I can't seem to please him." "Vulcans are notoriously difficult to impress. Mr. Tuvok seldom acknowledges my brilliance." : - Neelix and The Doctor "It seems mechanical glitches are the least of our worries." : - Tuvok, to Neelix referring to the unrest on board the elevator "It is illogical to dwell on situations beyond your control. It will only serve to heighten your anxiety, which, if I may say so, is heightened enough." "Oh. Well, thank you for the reassurance." : - Tuvok and Sklar "Where are you going? You don't even know what you're looking for." "I am looking for Mr. Neelix's instinct. Perhaps it is marked." : - Lillias and Tuvok, as Tuvok exits the elevator "Mr. Sklar ... returned to the surface." : - Neelix, while being debriefed after his return to Voyager "You always have to get in that last word, don't you?" "'' I am simply responding to your erroneous statement." "''Something tells me you just hate to lose an argument." "Losing is irrelevant." "See what I mean?" "No. I do not." : - Neelix and Tuvok Background Information * Jeri Taylor cited this episode and the following one ( ) as being among the weaker offerings of Season 3. (Star Trek Monthly) * Portions of this episode portray Tuvok in much the same way Spock was portrayed in . Additionally, the Etanian Order uses asteroid ships, reminiscent to the Yonada from . To treat the oxygen deprivation occurring in his fellow passengers, Tuvok also uses a Tri-ox compound, a medical supplement introduced in and first used in . * Alan Oppenheimer previously played Koroth in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode and Captain Keogh in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . * Neelix and Tuvok use a space elevator to get off the planet. * The story of this episode is based on the movie classic The Flight of the Phoenix. * The table with the globe in the middle inside tether's base seems to be redressed from the Enterprise-D's original stellar cartography lab. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.10, . *As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Alan Oppenheimer as Nezu Ambassador *Lisa Kaminir as Lillias *Kelly Connell as Sklar *Tom Towles as Vatm *Geof Prysirr as Hanjuan Co-Star *Gary Bullock as Goth Uncredited Co-Star *Tarik Ergin as Ayala Uncredited Stunt Double *Johnny Martin as stunt double for Kelly Connell References 47; Alixia; alloy; Alixia; analeptic compound; arctic spider; ascent thruster; asteroid; astrophysics; attitude control thruster; auto-ascent sequencer; biolab; British pound; carbon dioxide; Caves of Touth; concussion; data storage device; electrodynamic turbulence; Etanians; Etanian Order; exogeology; gallicite; Halla; induction coil; induction damper; ionosphere; iron; lydroxide; mach; mag-lev carriage; millibar; Nezu; nickel; olivine; orbital tether; oxygen; oxygen converter; oxygen regenerator; penny; prototype; Rinax; shock wave; signal relay; stratosphere; tether coupling; toroidal antenna; triadium; tri-ox compound; tryoxene; Vulcans |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Asteroiden es:Rise nl:Rise